The invention relates to a support structure for solar modules including an arrangement of posts mounted on a base.
Support structures of this type, provided with a plurality of solar modules and in particular photovoltaic modules, form solar systems which can be embodied in particular as ground-based systems for which posts are installed and especially pile-driven into the ground. Installed on these posts, which are typically arranged in a single row or in several rows, are carrier unit arrangements attached with the aid of fastening elements which carry solar modules mounted thereon.
Depending on the utilization, the carriers in the carrier arrangement must be mounted at different tilt angles or inclinations. For this, the support structure must be provided with a corresponding mechanism for changing the tilt angle.
A support structure of this type is known from German Patent document DE 10 2011 017 467 B3. This support structure for solar modules comprises an arrangement of carriers positioned on posts. Each carrier is connected with at least one fixed rod segment, which can be displaced axially and can be locked in place with a clamping sleeve, in that the rod segment is provided with a guide element on one longitudinal side end which engages in an elongated hole that extends in longitudinal direction of the carrier. Owing to the displacement of the rod segment, a combined height and tilt adjustment of the carrier can be realized.
One disadvantage of this arrangement is that an adjustment of the carrier tilt angle can be realized only in conjunction with a height adjustment. A further disadvantage is that the adjustment element for moving the rod segment is subjected to the full carrier load strain. On the one hand, this makes more difficult the tilt angle adjustment to be carried out while, on the other hand, it may result in stability problems due to the high load strain placed on the clamping sleeve.
German Patent document DE 10 2008 018 422 A1 relates to a system for installing pillars for ground-mounted photovoltaic systems, for which each pillar is provided with a support and a sloped beam as well as a strut for bracing the sloped beam against the support. The support, the sloped beam and the strut can be combined to form a fixedly adjustable pillar taking the form of a delta or triangular truss. A second hinged connection is provided for this between the sloped beam and the strut and a third hinged connection is provided between the strut and the support. The first hinged connection comprises a first joint approach, the second hinged connection comprises a second joint approach. The two joint approaches are arranged on the sloped beam, so as to be guided in longitudinal direction. The two joint approaches are guided non-rotating in longitudinal direction along the sloped beam and are fixedly attached thereon in the desired positions. The support can be connected via rotating joint to the first joint approach and the strut can be connected via rotating joint to the second joint approach.
To be sure, a tilt angle adjustment for the solar modules positioned on the pillars is possible with this arrangement, but it has a structurally quite involved configuration since three different joint connections are required for each pillar. In addition, longitudinally displaceable joint approaches must be provided for two joint connections, thus resulting in an undesirably high number of movable parts.
A further disadvantage of this arrangement is that the joint connections, arranged displaceable, are subjected directly to the full load strain exerted by the sloped beam and thereon positioned solar modules, thus making the adjustment operations considerably more difficult.
Yet another essential disadvantage is that the positions of the joint connections, arranged displaceable in longitudinal direction, must be computed and preset application-specific for the respective support geometry by an expert for planning support structures, which results in considerable construction and adaptation expenditure for each application-specific installation.